


I Will Do It For You

by LokiLover1969



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover1969/pseuds/LokiLover1969
Summary: Loki and Tony were lovers. Loki 'dies' and reappears before Tony as he starts to dust. Loki is devestated that he failed to save his lover. He wants to die, and as he lays in bed, the song Gone, Gone, Gone plays. Memories flash through.





	I Will Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I don't own either the song or the characters. I changed Infinity War and End Game to fit my story. Marvel owns the Avengers and Loki and Phillip Phillips owns the song.

Loki, the God of Mischief, was now the Lost God. Since that last snap, he'd lost his lover. His one true half. Tony. He had tried to stop him from using the gauntlet himself. Tried to convince him to let Thor use it. Thor could handle it, being a celestial being. But Tony didn't care. He made the sacrifice play...and as always, Loki was just seconds too late to save him. 

The look on Tony's face as he faded away, the look of shock, killed him. And the haunting words as he faded. "I love you, 3000." The words the man had spoken to THEIR daughter. Not Peppers. His and Tony's. He regretted giving that little girl up. But he'd had no choice.

Thor and the rest that were still alive, turned to him in shock as well, not failing to see the silent scream coming from the broken God. And that's what he was. Broken. No one could console him. Not even his brother, with whom he'd recently formed a closer bond to.

Loki knelt on the ground and wept silently at the loss of his lover. After a long while, Thor finally approached him and gently lifted him from the ground and held him tight, leading him away.

While Thanos might have been defeated and he should be thrilled, there was an aching gap within his chest now. He felt hollow. Cold. Almost numb. His flesh started turning blue and his eyes glowed an eerie red as he allowed his Jotun side to emerge. Somehow it comforted him to a degree.

He really had nothing left to hold him there. Jotunheim was never home, Midgard wasn't home now that Tony was gone and Asgard hadn't been home since he'd caused his mother's death. He had no love left within his soul and no life left to live. He'd lost everything of importance to him. What did he have to live for?

They managed to make their way back to Stark tower, the whole team silent from the shock of all the loss they had suffered. They were all trying to process everything and, though it would take a while, their bond to one another, the living and the dead, would help them pull through. Help them to live another day.

Loki silently went to Tony's room and stripped, showering, scrubbing his skin raw, wishing he could wake up from this nightmare.

He sank down when he couldn't scrub anymore, his skin bleeding and welted, raw from the scalding heat, sobbing. He'd lost everything he held dear. Morgan didn't even know she was his. Let alone that she'd lost her beloved father. The thought of having to let her know killed him inside.

He stayed under the water until it became bitterly cold and dried off, wincing a bit as even the soft cotton rubbed against his irritated flesh.

Dragging himself out of the bathroom, he lay on Tony's bed, grasping ahold of the man's pillow and clinging to it as if it were a lifeline. He was drained and weak and bitter. He felt hollow inside and everything ached. He just wanted to die.

Suddenly the radio turned on, playing a song that he and Tony had listened to together since the first time they had gotten together. Gone, Gone, Gone.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, trying to cover his ears. He didn't want to feel anymore. Yet the more he tried to drown it out, the louder it got.

"Wednesday, shut the music off please!" he shouted, desperation in his voice. 

"I will try, Loki, but I didn't turn it on," she responded. So she tried for a few minutes, the song playing on repeat. The pain returned to his chest, the pain he desperately tried to ignore. The feeling of loneliness began to creep in and he wept again, hot silent tears trailing down his face.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to turn off or down the music, Loki. Would you like me to try and choose a different selection of music?"

"Please... anything. Anything but this," he whispered, the heart he thought dead, shattering into even more pieces.

Again, Wednesday tried to mess with the radio, but nothing worked. "I'm sorry, Loki. I am unable to change the channel either."

Loki sniffled and wiped his tears in frustration, too weak to move.

"Fine. I'll listen," he said softly, broken.

It was at that point that the music turned itself down. And started at the beginning. And it was at that point that Loki really began to listen to the words.

'When life leaves you high and dry, I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help.' 

His mind flashed back to the first time he'd been brought into the folds of the Avengers. He was untrusted, hated, and himself, untrusting. But Tony had reached out to him.

"I don't quite trust you since you threw me out of the window, but if we're going to work together, we have to learn to trust one another. So give me one truth. I'll know when you're lying, so don't even try your tricks, God of Mischief," he said, offering him a drink.

Loki eyed him for a moment, accepting the drink. "A truth?" he asked, looking at him thoughtfully before drinking the shot, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the slow burn as the amber liquid filled him to his very soul.

He opened his eyes after a moment and smiled sadly. "I killed my mother," he said softly.

Tony shook his head. "No. You can't take the blame for that one."

"Oh, I can. And do. If it weren't for me, my mother would still be alive," he said bitterly. "I was the one who told the prisoner how to escape. I freed him. And because I freed him, my mother died."

Tony poured himself another drink before filling Loki's glass again. "If that's the case, then I killed my parents by letting them go, even though I had a gut feeling that something bad would happen."

Loki took another shot, mentally chewing the words over. It took some silence and gentle companionship for him to finally accept that truth.

"I loved my mother. With all of my being," he whispered after a good half hour of silence. "She was my strength. My heart. My sanity. Once I lost her...I grew dark. She was the only reason...the only bloody reason... that I had any shred of humanity in me. The day she died...was the day everything good in me died," he said softly.

Tony eyed him in silence for a moment, hand stilling in mid pour before he set the decanter down. "Now that...is a truth that I can accept," he said softly. "But, you know, this...being part of the Avengers...can be a fresh start. And you can find the goodness again. 

You can be the man that your mother raised you to be. You can make your mother's legacy live on. By sowing the seeds that she had once sowed in you. Share her light. Bring her back to life," he said softly, gently cupping one of Loki's tensed hands.

Loki blinked and pulled back at the unexpected gentleness. 

Tony sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't trust me. Hell. I doubt you even like me," he said on a snort. 

Loki frowned. "It's not that I don't trust you," he said before shaking his head. "You should hate me. I treated you horribly."

"You were being controlled. It wasn't your fault," Tony said softly. "Let me help you become the man your mother wanted you to be."

Loki stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat. "I will, gratefully, accept your help," he said softly. "Now if you don't mind, I'll take another drink now."

Tony chuckled and nodded before handing him another drink.

'I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well.'

Loki had been with the Avengers for a few months and he'd grown closer to his team members, most especially his brother and Tony. But something recently had sent him over the deep end. He slowly started to revert to his old ways. The ways that showed his darker side. The side that was cold and emotionless. Empty. Heartless. Everything he didn't want to be, but became after his mother's death. 

Tony worried about him, keeping an eye on him. He noticed the little things that no one else had picked up on. Loki's flesh had patches of blue. His eyes would flash red. He would hide a cough or a sniffle and he would wipe his brow, sweat randomly beading along his hairline and neck.

Loki was ill. He just knew it. Loki, he knew, would just deny it, even if he were confronted, so he had to come up with a plan to keep a closer eye on the god and suss the truth out of him.

And it took a few days, but Loki was finally caught. Loki couldn't deny that he was sick anymore. He also couldn't hide any truth from Tony anymore. Something inside him compelled him to always tell the man the truth. He didn't know what it was about Tony, but he was starting to...feel again. A sense of peace washed over him whenever Tony was around and it stilled his wild soul.

When he did finally admit his illness to Tony, the man put him on rest. He wasn't allowed to leave bed unless it was to use the restroom. Tony even insisted on feeding him which irked him a bit, but he agreed to it. Unfortunately, the illness only progressed and he began to become feverish and dilerious. Swinging out at wild visions and speaking nonsensical words. At least they were nonsensical to Tony.

It was at that point that Tony knew he had to reach out to the greatest scientific minds out there. He had to find a way to get a cute for Loki. He was afraid that the man would either end up losing himself or losing his life. And he couldn't have that.

He hired and bribed the greatest minds he could find and worked tirelessly, both day and night to find a cure for the god. It took nearly two weeks and the surge of energy it took to create said cure had knocked the power out of the whole city of New York twice, but they finally managed. They gave the cure to Loki and, though it took a few weeks, Loki started to become the man that he had started to be proud of. The bright, shining light of Frigga started coming through Loki again and Tony suddenly found himself totally, and unexpectedly, in love with Loki.

'When enemies are at your door, I'll carry you way from more, If you need help, if you need help.'

Enemies that Loki had made not so many years ago had slowly started to invade the earth. Loki, though afraid, faced them bravely whenever the Avengers were called out. He hadn't told his new lover the truth of these creatures, that they were really after him.

It didn't take Tony to figure it out and they ended up having a huge blow-out argument over it, ending up with Loki nearly getting benched.

Tony drew up plans, however, and they started to push the aliens back. And anytime Loki tried to put himself in the line of fire, he drew the man back. He would keep Loki safe, no matter what it took. 

It took a few months for the aliens to finally draw back finally, and there were a lot of injuries. The team had gotten separated during the final battle and they managed to gather most of the team members. Everyone was accounted for. Except for Loki. 

Everyone grew concerned as the hours passed and they were unable to find Loki. It wasn't until the next day that they found Loki under a pile of rubble that was once an apartment complex.

Tony rushed over and pulled away the bricks before gently lifting Loki out of the rubble and shouting for a medic. They found a few more people, all alive. Loki, however, was barely hanging on to life.

He called the only doctor he trusted to the tower and stayed by Loki's side as she worked on him. They finally got him stable, but Tony still didn't move until Loki woke up on a groan of pain. 

"Loki," he said softly, kissing the hand he was holding. "Thank God you're alive," he whispered. "We nearly lost you."

The doctor came over and pushed a small dose of morphine into Loki's IV as Loki stirred. "Tony... you're actually thanking God?" he asked on a slight smirk.

Tony chuckled. "I know. Me...the athiest...thanking a God I don't believe in. But you...you're slowly changing my mind. You're making me believe in something bigger. I love you," he said before kissing Loki's temple.

Loki smiled softly, even as he winced. "I love you too, Anthony."

Tony smiled at that and kissed him tenderly on the lips. That was the first time Loki had ever uttered those words.

'Your hope dangling by a string, I'll share in your suffering, to make you well, to make you well.'

Loki wasn't able to move for months after he woke up. There had been extensive damage done to his body and he ached. His spine had been bruised to the point that he was temporarily paralyzed and it frustrated Loki to no end.

Loki was restricted to minimal movements with his hands and he wasn't even strong enough to perform magic to keep himself entertained. He was in constant pain and it was all he could do from going insane.

He was starting to lose hope that he'd ever regain his magic and the ability to walk again. It made him spiral into a deep depression and he became withdrawn and silent, even spurning Tony's affections. 

Tony's heart ached for the man and he felt Loki slipping away each and every day. He started to become desperate. He had to find something to keep Loki from falling over the edge.

He started working tirelessly in his lab. There had to be a way to help him. Maybe if he could ease the pain or speed up the healing process, Loki would slowly start to become himself again. The man was slowly withering away, refusing to eat and slowly losing his mind and it worried Tony to no end.

Finally, three months after the accident, he created a device that would allow Loki to transfer his pain. Tony wore one end of the device while he attached the other end to Loki...and Tony began to share in his pain. 

Loki's pain eased and he took a sharp breathe as he started to regain feeling in his lower extremities. The pain nearly took Tony's breath away, but he bore it stoically. It was worth it, to see the life and hope return to Loki's eyes.

It took another couple of months for Loki to completely heal and the shared burden made it easier. Loki grew stronger with each and every day, even beginning to eat more. And then, finally, the day came when Loki began to walk again.

'Give me reasons to believe, That you would do the same for me And I would do it for you, for you. Baby I'm not moving on, I’ll Ilove you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You will never sleep alone, I’ll love you long after you're gone, And long after you're gone, gone, gone.'

Tony had started to get more and more frustrated with everything going on, between his seemingly endless business meetings, team meetings, the team nearly falling apart and having to save it from the brink of utter destruction, and the near break-up of Tony and Loki. 

He'd always been an alcoholic; ever since he'd first started drinking as a teenager, he'd never been able to grasp the understanding of moderation. He always did everything in excess. But it had never been this bad before.

It was after their near break-up that Loki really started to pay attention to Tony. He stayed silent for the most part, not wanting to start another argument. But day after day, he noticed the downward spiral of a lost man, who lost himself even further into his addiction.

Instead of just shots a day, Tony was now drinking bottles a day. And it was steadily getting worse. There were some nights that Tony didn't even make it to the elevator, passing out in front of the doors in his drunken stupor.

He brought this to the team's attention and they all agreed. It was time for an intervention.

It didn't take long for Tony to figure out what was going on, especially when they trapped him in a circle. He acted like a rabid animal then, feeling angry, hurt and betrayed by his so-called family. But everyone stood their ground, even when he changed tactics and tried to bribe them and convince them that his drinking wasn't an issue. 

Everyone spoke of their concerns about his drinking, but it was Loki who finally broke through to him. 

"I don't want to lose you, Tony. If I have to lose you, let it be in a glorious battle so that I may get the chance to see you in Valhalla. Not because of this. Not because of your need to numb yourself with alcohol. I love you. Please...stay with me. Let me fight by your side. Let me ease your pain and your struggles," he whispered, desperation in his voice and tears in his eyes.

And so Tony agreed to fight for his life. Loki kept to his promise and stood by his side, fighting each day with and for him until he no longer craved the sweet, slow burn of the alcohol. Instead, he craved the tender caresses of Loki. Loki became his lifeline. His anchor. His shield.

'When you fall like a statue, I’m gonna be there to catch you, Put you on your feet, Put you on your feet.’ 

Tony fought hard to stay sober. Loki was proud of him. They sat in a restaurant, celebrating his one year of sobriety. They spent an enjoyable time together and went home…where Tony received news that nearly crushed him. Pepper had cancer. Stage 3. Ovarian. They didn’t know if she would survive, considering her odds were only a scant 20%. She had always desired a family. To have children of her own. Her final wish was to get married and start a family of her own.

Loki watched a distraught Tony. He was fighting an internal battle with himself and wasn’t sure which side would win out. But in the end, Tony lost. Alcohol won. And Loki watched helplessly as everything they fought hard for started to crumble like a old and deteriorating statue. 

Tony ended falling asleep in a drunken stupor, barely making it to his bed where he passed out, alone. Loki needed to take a step back. He didn’t know if he could go through it again, watching Tony fall apart due to the alcohol abuse. Loki packed his bags and went back to his old room before letting sleep finally claim him, even if it was fitfully.

Loki found him in the kitchen the next morning, drinking another glass of alcohol with a shaky hand. It hurt, watching everything they fought hard for deteriorate like that. It hurt, knowing there was nothing that he could do to help ease his lover’s pain.

Then he thought for a moment. Maybe he could. Going up to Tony, he gently covered one of Tony’s shaking hands and sighed softly. “Would you like to give Pepper her final wish?”

Tony looked up at him, bleary eyed. “What do you mean?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“I mean…do you want to marry her?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. To betray you,” he said, again lifting the glass to his lips with shaky hands. He took another swallow before setting the half emptied glass down and staring at it.

“You kind of already did hurt me. By letting your demons win and destroy everything we worked so hard for to save you from the brink of destruction.”

Tony swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” he whispered, choking back a sob, disappointment and self-loathing quite evident.

“I know, Anthony. I understand. But if giving her, her final wish, will stop you from going through another downward spiral, I’m willing to give you up; just to give her even a moment of peace and joy. And I feel it may be just the thing to save you.

Don’t think that I’m giving up on us. I’m not breaking up with you Tony. I’m simply giving you the chance to make your friend’s dying with come true. Marry her, Tony. Be her family. Her support. No one deserves to die alone,” he said softly.

Tony cried, pressing his fingers against his eyes, fighting the torrential flood of emotions as the tears slipped down his face. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not losing me, my love. I promise,” he whispered before pulling him into his arms, holding him close and kissing him tenderly. “I love you. Always. Don’t think of this as you losing me. Think of this as honouring a woman’s dying wish and bringing her some peace.”

They discussed it for hours, Tony finally calming himself. Tony finally agreed to it, with the condition that Loki still slept in the bed with him and he would get back on the wagon.

Loki agreed to it and Tony called Pepper, telling her the news. Pepper cried and thanked them both, filled with gratitude. She may not be able to have children, but she could try and keep Tony happy…and she could die happy if the cancer did win.

A scant month later, Tony and Pepper’s wedding photos were plastered all over social media, the news outlets and tabloids.

Pepper fought hard for her life, going through 6 rounds of chemotherapy and radiation before they did surgery, the doctors opting for a full hysterectomy. She stayed in the hospital for a good week before she was released.

A month later, they ran tests on her. The tests came back. She was cancer free. She would survive.

‘And if your well is empty, not a thing will prevent me. Tell me what you need, what do you need.’

Months later, Tony’s and Pepper’s marriage slowly started to deteriorate. Pepper wanted a child. Tony didn’t. It bothered Loki, watching the two friends practically destroying what he had set up. He kept his distance for a while before approaching Pepper, catching her alone.

“I know you want a child. I also know that Tony doesn’t. I understand your desire and I also understand his fears. But I know he would make an amazing father and you an amazing mother. I’d like to give you the gift of a child,” he said.

She stared at him in disbelief. “You’re a man, Loki. And even then, I’m sterile. Remember? Hysterectomy?”

“I know. But I can shape shift,” he said on a smile before shifting into an exact duplicate of her, mimicking her voice perfectly.

She gasped at that and he explained that he could also shift into a female at will. And that female version of himself would be fertile in a week. He could potentially give her the child or children she longed for. 

Pepper, though shocked, longed to be a mother so badly that she would do anything, so she agreed to let him turn into her. She would leave for a week and come back, both times being when Tony would be out of the house, in the hopes that Loki could get pregnant.

“And the good thing about it is, you wouldn’t even have to adopt. We could always come up with the story that you were able to freeze some of your eggs and had a surrogate carry your child,” he said on a shrug. “The child will look like the perfect blend of you and Tony, while having my blood running through it’s veins. A perfect mix of the three of us.”

Pepper smiled and hugged Loki. “Thank you for this,” she whispered. 

Loki blinked before chuckling, returning the hug, holding her for a while. “You’re quite welcome,- he said on a smile. 

A week later, Pepper packed her bags and left while Tony was gone and Loki shifted into her, creating an illusion of himself so as not to let Tony know. A little trickery to save a marriage between the man he loved and a now good friend. It would be worth it, he thought. 

Tony came home later that evening and Loki, looking and sounding like Pepper, approached him, kissing him softly. “Tony, I know we’ve been arguing a lot about the baby thing. I know you’re not happy with the idea. I understand why now. You’re afraid of turning into your father. So, I’ll drop it and we can revisit it whenever you’re ready,” he said, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

Tony sighed softly and returned the kiss, hugging her. “Thank you, for finally understanding my point. I’m getting old, Pep. And I’m nowhere near ready to become a father. I’d make a horrible father. Look who I had for an example of fine parenting.”

Loki chuckled. “Howard wasn’t an ideal father, I agree. You’ve told me the stories. We have a week till our anniversary comes up though, so how about we celebrate a little early? Have a nice, romantic dinner and make love?”

Tony smirked. “Or we could consider this week a make-up week and celebrate our anniversary in style next week,” he said on a whisper, nipping her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, cupping one of her ass cheeks.

Loki laughed softly. “I like that plan better,” he said, kissing Tony hungrily. God but he missed that man. Missed touching him, kissing him, making love with him. “Take me to bed,” he whispered before kissing him again.

Tony grinned as he returned the kiss. “Gladly,” he said before guiding Loki to bed, undressing him. He proceeded to make love to his wife for a good three hours before they collapsed on a heap of panting, sweaty, satiated flesh.

Tony had a leg wrapped around his waist, his head resting on Loki’s heaving breast. Kissing it softly, he smiled sleepily. “Lets get cleaned up and go to sleep.”

Loki moaned softly. “Sleep sounds amazing right now,” he said, slowly untangling himself from his lover. He was delightfully sex-addled and sore. They showered together and made love in the shower before crawling into bed together.

The week went by too quickly for Loki’s liking, and damn it all, if he wasn’t pregnant after a week of luxurious week of love making, he’d damn sure be willing to try it again next month. 

Pepper came back home while Tony was gone and Loki shifted back to himself, making his illusion disappear. “I won’t know for a while if I’m pregnant or not, but I’ll cross my fingers and toes that I am.”

Pepper smiled and hugged Loki. “You have no idea what this means to me,” she said softly.

“I know. And it’s my pleasure to do this for you,” he said on a smile.

A few weeks later, Loki noticed the signs of pregnancy. Cravings, nausea, heartburn and cramps. He smiled softly and placed his hand over his flat stomach. He'd have to keep it hidden until after the child's birth, but he went off and told Pepper the exciting news. She would be a mother.

Pepper squealed with delight and hugged the man tight. “Oh my God! This is so exciting! We’ll have to buy baby things once we find out the sex.”

“Of course. But it’s imperative that we keep this a secret from Tony. At least until after we bring the baby home.”

“God yes. I’ll set up the doctor’s appointments and everything. Thank you again, Loki. This means the world to me.”

“It’s my honour,” he said on a smile.

He managed to keep his pregnancy hidden from the team, even as his belly grew, hiding the swell behind thicker and baggier clothes. When it came time, he pulled Pepper aside. “I’m in labour. My water broke an hour ago.”

Pepper drove him to the hospital, Loki shifting to his female form. When they admitted him, he was already six centimeters dilated, an within the next hour, a red faced Morgan entered the world screaming.

The doctors checked Morgan over and cleaned her up before handing her over to an exhausted Loki. He held her close and kissed her forehead before putting her to breast, wincing and then sighing as she took to the nipple like fish took to water.

“Morgan Lokisdoter,” he whispered on a smile as he stroked her head.

Pepper looked at them and smiled softly. “She’s perfect,” she whispered, stroking Morgan’s cheek. 

“That she is. She looks like you, right now, but she’ll probably look like Tony after a few months. Congratulations,” Loki said on a smile.

“And to you,” Pepper said on an answering smile. “So when do you think they’ll allow you to go home?”

“In a couple of days. They’ll want to keep an eye on us.”

Pepper nodded. “What do you want me telling everyone?”

“Just tell them I’m taking a well needed vacation and will be back.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in a couple of days,” she said before kissing Morgan’s head and Loki’s cheek.

Loki spent the next couple of days, bonding with his daughter before taking her home. He couldn’t hide her from Tony anymore and the rest of the team was in shock. How had they not noticed that Loki had been pregnant?

Tony came home and saw Pepper and Loki fawning over the new little bundle. He glared at the both of them before he took Pepper to their room where they had a blow out. He ended up ignoring the both of them for nearly a month, which hurt Loki, but he knew it would be worth it.

After a month, Tony slowly started coming around. He slowly started spending time with his daughter, even learning how to bottle feed her and change her diaper. He slowly started to fall in love with her. She soon became Tony’s world. 

Loki smiled softly. He always knew that Tony would make an amazing father. And Pepper was an amazing mother. Once he weaned her, a year later, he slowly started to distance himself from the little family he had created.

‘I surrender honestly, You've always done the same for me. So I would do it for you, for you. Baby, I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You will never sleep alone, I'll love you long after you're gone, And long after you're gone, gone, gone.’

Two years into Morgan Stark’s life, her parents divorced. She was well loved though, not just by her parents, but by all of her extended family. Her favorite person in the world, besides her daddy, was her Uncle Loki. He was the one she turned to when she had nightmares or was upset. 

Loki simply adored his daughter and spoiled her with gifts, preforming tricks for her just to hear that little giggle. 

Tony wasn’t any different. He adored his little girl. She made him want to become a better person. And he spoiled the hell out of her.

The moment Tony and Pepper divorced, he went straight to Loki, bringing him back into his life the way he had been before. They picked up where they left off. With one little difference.

One night, not a few months after they had started getting back together, Tony got on his knee in front of Loki.

“Loki, I love you with all that I am. With every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?”

Loki blinked at him and stayed silent for a moment. “Yes. Yes, Anthony Stark. A million times over. I will marry you,” he said on a grin.

Tony grinned as well and slipped a platinum band encrusted with emeralds, on Loki’s finger before standing up and kissing him.

Loki smiled after the kiss broke. “Always told you that in the end you would always kneel,” he teased.

Tony laughed and kissed him again, swatting Loki’s ass. “Brat.”

Loki chuckled and sighed happily. 

They planned their wedding and told everyone the news. Morgan was thrilled. And on her third birthday, Loki and Tony exchanged their vows in a private ceremony at Stark Tower, officiated by Thor and Steve.  
They were married. They had their ups and downs and gained and lost a few friends over the next few years. Then came the war. The one that would separate them.

Thanos had reared his ugly head. The Avengers and several others answered the call. Thanos had captured almost all of the Agardians, capturing Thor and Loki. Loki, trying to save Thor, tried to appease Thanos with the gift of the tesseract.

“I offer you my fealty. Just spare them,” he begged, hand out with the tesseract.

“You foolish God. You honestly think I’d trust you after you failed me? Betrayed me?” Thanos asked on a smirk.

He smacked Loki hard enough for the tesseract to fall from his hands, out of the line of sight, and knock him to the ground. Thanos approached him before wrapping his hand around Loki’s throat, choking him. Thanos grinned at him and he could hear Loki’s bones snap, feeling him writhing as he gasped for breath.

“You will never be a god,” Loki gasped out before breathing in his last.

What no one saw, was the real Loki sneaking behind the clone he had made of himself and Thanos. He grabbed the tesseract and escaped. He knew this would hurt Thor and Tony, but he knew this would be the only way to save them.

Tony and Thor were devastated. Thor wept over his brother’s broken body as his people and half of the universe were snapped out of existence.

Tony and whoever was left of the team barely made it home, glad that Morgan had managed to survive the snap. He clung to his daughter, holding her close, unable to bring himself to tell her the news.

You're my back bone, you're my cornerstone, You're my crutch when my legs stop moving. You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart, You're the pulse that I've always needed. Like a drum baby don't stop beating, Like a drum baby don't stop beating.  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating.

He would live for Morgan and honor Loki’s memory and sacrifice. He and the rest of the Avengers worked tirelessly to come up with a plan. Months later, the plan was finalized. His thoughts throughout was always on his husband. The only thing good in his life, besides Morgan. He stayed strong for her. She became his sole purpose for living. 

They set up a memorial for Loki and he visited it every day, bringing Morgan along when he finally got the nerve to tell her. They were both devastated by his loss. Most of the team were, but Thor, Tony and Morgan took it the hardest.

His heart was shattered into a million pieces the day he lost Loki. And it shattered even more when he realized the only thing he could do to save the universe was to do a sacrifice play. He always knew it would come down to this, but he hated that his daughter would be orphaned.

Tony updated his will just days before his plan would be set in motion, leaving the company to Pepper until the day that Morgan was of age. He left his money with her as well, donating some to various charities.

They had gathered all of the stones. He placed them in his own gauntlet. It wasn’t until Loki had seen the gauntlet sliding onto Tony's hand with the complete set of stones that he realized what was going on. He shifted just seconds too late. Tony snapped his fingers and everything went back to the way it was. Tony faded away from existence, sacrificing himself for the good of the world. “I love you, 3,000,” he had whispered before fading away from existence.

The Avengers had lost quite a few members. Thor and whoever survived carried Loki home. Loki laid in bed, becoming lost in the words. He had wanted to die. To join his husband in the afterlife so badly. He wanted to see him in the great halls of Valhalla.

‘For you, for you, Baby I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you. You will never sleep alone, I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you, Baby I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you, You will never sleep alone, I’ll love you long after you're gone  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you. And long after you're gone, gone, gone, I’ll love you long after you're gone gone gone.

It took a few months, but Loki pushed on, for Morgan’s sake. He had to live for his daughter. She was the only thing left he had of Tony. The Avengers was now being run by Bucky and he stayed on the team just to have a sense of purpose. 

Every day and every night, he spoke to Tony, clutching the man’s pillow as he drifted off to sleep. Sometimes Morgan would visit with him and Pepper would allow the girl to stay the night with her favorite uncle. They slept together on those nights, Loki telling Morgan stories of her father’s great deeds. And that if she was brave and fought the warrior’s fight, she’d once again see her father in Valhalla.

He felt Tony’s presence with him wherever he went. He felt…lost. Unstable. But Tony’s presence brought him peace and helped guide him to continue fighting the good fight. His love for the man would never die.

It wasn’t until Loki was completely stable that Tony finally appeared to him. Loki was a bit stunned, but grateful that he could see and hear the man just once more.

“I’m so proud of you, Loki. You’ve done well. You’re doing an amazing job raising our daughter. I love you both. So much. I don’t have much time left. I had to see you one last time. Tell you how much I miss you. How much I love you,” he said softly.

Loki approached the spirit of the man he had loved and reached out, unable to touch him. He cupped thin air as if it were Tony’s cheek. “I miss you too. I’ve felt you for a while. I knew you were guiding me. I was so lost…for the longest time, I wanted to die. To join you. But I lived. For her. For you. For us.”

“I know. And I’m glad. Don’t worry. We’ll see each other again,” he said on a sad smile before gently brushing his lips against Loki’s.

“Keep that promise,” Loki whispered. “I will always…ALWAYS love you, Tony. And I’ll never forget you. Thank you for the greatest moments of my life.”

Tony smiled sadly before pulling away. “I love you, 3000,” he whispered before disappearing forever from Loki’s sight.

“I love you too,” Loki whispered back.


End file.
